


Never Again! Well, maybe...

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy times in 221b, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson and Graham, George - WHATEVER - experience an... Awkward moment in 221b... <br/>NEVER AGAIN WILL GREG ENTER WITHOUT KNOCKING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again! Well, maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I wrote a while ago for my friend on the bus on the way home from Stratford... I stumbled across it fairly recently, and although it OLD I though as it is legible and my technique wasn't /terrible/ back then, I thought I'd post it here! It's not my best piece of work, but I thought I'd share it with you guys! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ah John, there you are." Mrs Hudson said entering the room. "Detective Lestrade-" she started before trailing off, staring at John and Sherlock, who both looked up innocently from their books. "Oh... am I interrupting something?" She asked, noticing the state of the two occupants of the room.

"No." Sherlock and John replied quickly.

"I think we should go downstairs now Mrs Hudson." Lestrade said eyeing the two suggestively.

Mrs Hudson noticed the look Lestrade gave them and gave a smug smile, and a look that could rival the Detective's in its suggestiveness, before going downstairs with Greg closing the door behind him as he left.

"Do you think they'll ever believe we were reading?" Sherlock asked once they were out of earshot.

"Doubt it. But hey, where's the fun it that?" John asked placing his book on the coffee table beside him before walking over to the sofa Sherlock was sitting on and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Little did they know that Lestrade and Mrs Hudson were eavesdropping outside.

"Let's resume where we left off shall we." He asked huskily whilst standing up. John only gave a hum of contempt before kissing him passionately his fingers making light work of the shirt Sherlock was wearing as Sherlock undid the buttons of his own, slowly sliding it down his shoulders, the silky fabric falling from his frame to the floor. Moving his hands lower, Sherlock swiftly undid the buckle on John's belt, letting his trousers fall to the floor. John then jumped up, still kissing him, and wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist, as the taller man turned and deposited them both onto the sofa, with John's back hitting the cushions with a soft thud. Moving to John's neck, Sherlock placed feather light kisses there, stopping to suck on John's pulse point, before travelling down towards John's boxers, kissing, nipping and sucking as he went. Looking up at his lover as if asking for permission, Sherlock waited for the rushed nod that he got from John before sliding the clothing down John's legs with his teeth. Moving back up, he swirled his tongue around John's head, eliciting a throaty moan from his lover before taking it into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the shaft from base to tip. John responded be knotting his hands in Sherlock's curly hair, guiding his head faster and harder. 

"God Sherlock. Sherlock!" He shouted, coming hard and fast into Sherlock's mouth. Swallowing, Sherlock pulled away before leaning in to kiss John again. John pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting himself. Flipping them over John started on Sherlock. 

Outside, after about an hour of listening to the two, Lestrade looked as if he was going to throw up and Mrs Hudson was smiling like a loony.

"Well... I guess we were right about the whole... umm... sex thing." Lestrade said shifting uncomfortably.

"It's all very romantic isn't it?" She said wistfully. "They're perfect for each other aren't they?" 

"Romantic? More like disturbing." He replied with a cringe. "Well they didn't do a good job of hiding it did they?"

"Not really, no."

"How'd you fancy a cuppa then Mrs Hudson?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yes that would be very nice Detective."

"Greg, please." He said, before pausing awkwardly after hearing another throaty moan, which no doubt came from John, from the other room.

"C'mon then. We'll leave them to it then shall we?" And with that they stood up and descended the stairs to make some tea and to get as far away from the couple as possible.


End file.
